


Bare Headcanons

by Poeticality



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poeticality/pseuds/Poeticality
Summary: I rediscovered Bare very recently and had to pen down some of my thoughts and headcanons ... feel free to share your thoughts in the comments! :D





	Bare Headcanons

  * The first time they sleep together, Jason tops. Afterward, though, Peter wraps Jason in his arms and holds him close, because Jason can’t stop apologising. If Peter’s honest, he’s not even sure it’s him that Jason is apologising to.
  * Jason keeps a tiny copy of the bible in his top drawer. When Peter’s not there, and after they’ve broken up, he reads the passages he doesn’t know as well, not that there’s many, and tries to believe there’s some hope left for him.
  * If it weren’t for Nadia, Jason would have likely died a lot sooner. Not because of his sexuality - but that’s a part of it. Their parents are impossibly strict, all their bets on their apparently perfect son who will go to Notre Dame and have 2.5 kids.
  * Nadia will never tell anyone about the hours locked in their bedrooms, hours without food or water, and Jason curled in a corner, muttering words under his breath she can’t understand.
  * Peter sometimes wonders, after it all happens, whether the silence is what killed Jason more than anything else.
  * He becomes a guidance councillor. It’s the least he can do after everything. It helps… a little.
  * As it turns out, Ivy was never pregnant. She goes to the doctors to get an ultrasound, but finds out that it’s a hysterical pregnancy. When she rings Nadia to tell her, in tears, the girl hangs up on her.
  * Jason spends six months on life support before his parents eventually order the machines to be turned off. Peter and Nadia are both there to say their goodbyes. Neither of Jason and Nadia’s parents are.
  * Peter goes to Notre Dame, after a lot of debating with his mother. In the end, he doesn’t do it for her, or for anyone but Jason and himself.
  * Lucas spends six months in jail for dealing out GHB, then the rest of his life trying to make up for his mistakes. He becomes a lawyer, and marries Nadia a few years after they reconnect at Berkley.
  * Sister Chantelle eventually takes over St Cecilia’s. She’s the best head teacher they’ve ever had, and there’s a thriving LGBTQ community by the time she retires, twenty years later. The drama department never, ever performs Romeo and Juliet again.
  * Jason’s grave doesn’t get a headstone until he’s been dead for six years. His parents refuse to pay for one, Nadia can’t afford it, and Peter is trying to rebuild his life. Its only when he goes to visit the grave years later that he finds out, and rectifies it.
  * The gravestone simply reads “Jason Matthew McConnell. Beloved. Still Leaving me Breathless.”


End file.
